


... просят лишь покой

by Shax_r



Series: Записки самоубийцы [3]
Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Angst, Decadence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Рудольф просит Тода поговорить с матерью, ведь после смерти та должна была по нему скучать. Встреча Рудольфа с Элизабет после смерти последней.»





	... просят лишь покой

– Мам...

_Мертвецу ни к чему этикет._

Шелестящий голос на грани слышимости. Даже не голос – так, порыв ветра, шорох пряди волос о ткань воротника. Будто прикосновение к вечности. Но она услышит и узнает этот голос, каким бы тихим он ни был.

– Вы... Ты отлично выглядишь, – безуспешно пытается улыбаться. – Даже помолодела.

_Мертвец говорит откровенно. Он, как никто, имеет на это право._

Да, помолодела. А вот он совсем не изменился с того момента, когда они... когда она видела его в последний раз. Так же одет. Такой же бледный, даже белый, будто мел. Только сейчас волосы не прилизаны, а неопрятно, второпях убраны на одну сторону, закрывая висок. И на макушке из-за этого смешно топорщатся, придавая ему совсем юный, домашний вид.

Только ей не до смеха. И поперек горла встает ком, потому что у этого растрепанного мальчишки – мутные белесые глаза мертвеца, а под кое-как зачесанными прядями – аккуратное круглое отверстие с обожженными краями.

– Я соскучился. А ты?

На этот вопрос у нее нет ответа. На его могиле она рыдала и билась в истерике, умоляла забрать и ее тоже. Девять лет, девять долгих лет корила себя за то, что не уделяла достаточно внимания, – а что сейчас? Этот бесконечно родной человек, стоящий перед ней, так и остался совершенно чужим. Она не смогла полюбить его так, как ему самому было нужно, как бы ни старалась убедить себя в обратном. А скорбь потерявшей сына матери оказалась еще и хорошим поводом для жалости к самой себе.

Она столько всего хотела бы для него сделать – а сейчас просто стоит. Хотя бы – попросить прощения. Не за то, что позволила умереть. За то, что позволила родиться. Не смерть, а жизнь, сам факт его существования теперь кажется ей упреком. За это она виновата перед ним, виновата так сильно, как только может быть виноват человек.

«Лучше потерять, чем никогда не иметь, и лучше умереть, чем не рождаться»? Возможно. Только нет вины ребенка в том, что он стал в первую очередь функцией. Австрии нужен был принц. Мужу нужен был наследник. Ей нужно было, чтобы от нее отстали. 

Любила ли? Наверное. По-своему, так, как умела. Как жаль, что у разных людей разные представления о любви. Вдвойне жаль, что ни один из них не понял этого раньше.

Рудольф, мой милый мальчик... Вот только мальчик давно вырос. А она и не заметила.

Он тоже столько хотел ей сказать, пока готовился к этой встрече. А теперь молчит. Он все понимает без слов – и не осуждает. Мертвые пустые глаза бесстрастны, они вообще не способны никого осуждать.

А она сможет понять его молчание?

Взгляд спокойный и немного печальный. Умиротворенный. При жизни она его никогда таким не видела.

– Теперь все хорошо. И у тебя тоже.

У него, наконец, получается улыбнуться. Одними губами – но получается.

– Правда.

Кажется, теперь она знает, что нужно сделать. Кажется, она набралась достаточно смелости. Делает маленький шажок вперед, навстречу, неуверенно протягивает руку. Он отрицательно качает головой. Отступает назад, неотрывно глядя прямо в глаза, – и рассыпается хлопьями белесого пепла. Как будто его и не было вовсе.

Мертвецам не нужно, чтобы их прощали. _Ей – не нужно._

Мертвецам не нужно, чтобы их любили. _Ему – не нужно._

Мертвецам нужен только покой.


End file.
